


The Perks of Being Prefect

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mixophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Draco gets more than he bargained for one day in the prefects' bathroom.





	The Perks of Being Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my G2 square which was the prompt: Mixophilia (a fancy word for voyeurism). No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“Oh fucking hell,” Draco panted, palming his cock. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself. The prefects' bathroom had this tiny little peephole on the boys’ side. It was well known amongst the boys of Hogwarts. Draco assumed it was much less well known among the girls. At least he hoped so. He’d locked the boys’ side when the bountiful Hannah Abbot had waltzed into the girls’ side. Abbott’s breasts were much talked about amongst the boys of Hogwarts, especially the prefects and Draco always took advantage of the peephole when he knew Abbott would be in the bathroom. Abbott cheated him that day though, she’d waltzed into the shower cubicle and back out in record time. Draco barely had time to get his cock out before she’d left the prefects’ bathroom again. 

Then Granger had walked in. Swotty, bossy, muddy Granger. Draco rolled his eyes and sneered. He wasn’t interested in finding out what Granger had on under her robes. But then, she stood directly in front of the peephole and disrobed. Almost like she was putting on a show for him, or whoever was behind the peephole. That’s when Draco found out that swotty, bossy, muddy Granger had a bloody banging body. Her legs went on for days. Her arse was pert and round and Draco’s fingers itched to squeeze it. And her tits. Merlin, who knew that Granger’s tits were so big and bouncy. Her nipples pebbled in the cool air of the bathroom and Draco would have given up his entire family fortune just to taste one of those perky brown nipples. His cock had flagged when Granger walked in and now it was at full attention again. 

It was too good to be true, Granger was now running her hands up and down her body, lifting her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Draco wanted to back away from the peephole to see if he was being pranked, but the sight in front of him was too alluring. Instead, he closed his hand around his cock and began a slow stroke. When Granger’s hand dipped between her legs, Draco almost choked. Her hand didn’t stay there, instead, she turned from the peephole and dove into the bath that had been filling the entire time. From there, Draco could only get glimpses of her as she bathed. An elbow here, a breast there. At one point, she’d popped a leg out of the bath and began casting a depilatory charm. 

Despite having wanted to have a wank over Abbott’s tits, wanking to Granger bathing was suddenly all Draco wanted to do. He began pulling on his cock in earnest as he watched her. He imagined her bent over, her legs spread and just as she exited the bath, Draco came all over his hands and pants.

“Fuck,” he murmured as he cast about for his wand to clean himself up with. Granger was getting ready to leave and Draco knew it was stupid, but he felt like he had to see her. To know that it was really her he’d been lusting over and not some figment of his imagination. He straightened himself up and waited by the boys' door until he heard the girls' door open. He opened his door just in time to see Granger stepping out of the girls’ door. He looked down on her haughtily and was about to say something derogatory when she smirked and winked at him. Draco stared after her as she flounced down the hall with a pronounced sway in her hips. Although he’d just wanked, that saucy look she’d given him had made him hard all over again.  _ Fuck. _

_ ~Fin~ _


End file.
